Death is Easy
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Remus and Tonks. We know how they lived. But how did they die? you're about to find out... that death is easy.


"Alright everybody! Aim.... fire!"

The group on the top of the astronomy tower fired their spells down into the oncoming hoard of death eaters. Explosions were happening all around them.

"Nice! Watch out!" Remus Lupin called, as a huge piece of stone was flung in their direction. Cho Chang easily deflected it with her wand.

"Careful, they've brought giants!" Remus yelled, as another rock was flung in their direction, skimming over their heads.

"We're going to have to go down!" Remus told the group of students, as the giants came closer. He quickly ushered them down the stairs, just in time. A giant rock crushed right where Remus had just been standing.

"They've broken through!" kingsley called from the floor below.

"Come on everyone! Wands at the ready!" Remus called to his group descending the steps quickly.

At the bottom of the stairs, Chaos reigned. The floor was littered with ruble, and hooded death eaters were climbing through broken windows, and running through the shattered main doors.

"Deprimo!" Lupin yelled, pointing his wand and a pile of rubble in front of the doors, which blew up in a death eater's face, throwing him back. The force of the spell also knocked the hood off the death eater next to his victim. Dolohov.

"Stupefy!" yelled Remus, pointing his wand at Dolohov, who only just deflected it in time.

"Crucio!" Dolohov's replying spell hit Remus square in the chest, flinging him across the floor, writhing in pain. He slammed into a pile of rock, and felt something wet and sticky oozing down his neck. Blood. His blood. Stumbling to his feet, Remus raised his wand, yelling "impedimenta!" as Dolohov cried "Avada Kedavra!" The spells collided, bouncing off each other in mid-air, with each wizard deflecting his own curse. Dolohov side stepped his own killing curse, flinging an orange jet of light at Remus. It slashed across his chest as he tried to avoid it. He was sent spiraling through the air. He fell to the ground, Dolohov's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Shame, aint it Lupin? Not going to see your pretty little wife before you die?" he sneered, as Remus struggled to his feet. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be with her shortly!" Dolohov laughed as Remus's stunning spell threw him back into the darkness.

Dolohov's curse hadn't seemed to affect him, Remus quickly engaged another death eater, just as Tonks ran into the hall.

"Remus!" She cried, stunning the Death eater Remus was dueling.

"Tonks! You're supposed to be at your mothers- with Teddy!"

"He'll be fine. I..I just couldn't stand....Not Knowing..." She grabbed his wand hand, and he stroked her heart-shaped face with his free hand.

"I love you, Remus" Tonks whispered, leaning in.

"I love you too." He whispered in reply.

They were parted by more flying debris, and then Tonks was dueling Bellatrix, whose wild laughter reverberated round the hall, and Remus was dueling Rookwood.

It all happened very suddenly. Remus was advancing on Rookwood, forcing him down the front stairs, when he twisted his torso to avoid a stunning spell. A sudden spasm ripped his chest, as Remus sent his own stunning spell back. Rookwood fell, and so did Remus. The pain was intense; his chest was on fire; he couldn't breathe. Dizzy, he pulled himself out of the light flooding out from the great hall. The fire was in his head now, it felt like it might split in two.

Suddenly, a body was flung across the grass in front of him.

"Lumos" Remus muttered. The person was struggling to get up. Was it?... It was!

"Dora!" he called weakly. Her head turned. "Remus?!" Tonks quickly stumbled over to her husband, and held his face in her hands.

"No... Remus, you're hot!"Her hands recoiled from the heat.

"Tell me something I don't know" Remus joked weakly.

Tonks gave a sob of laughter, tears dripping down her face.

"What happened to you?" She asked, hiccoughing.

"I don't know- it must have been the curse from Dolohov. Dora- I think I'm dying." He said calmly.

Tonks pulled him into a sitting position, holding him to her. Her Remus. But he couldn't die-

Remus's hearing was going fuzzy, but he still heard his wife's breathing change- she didn't seem to be breathing at all.

Remus lifted his hands to her face- they were so heavy- to Tonks face.

"Please honey- Dora, don't cry. I love you. I love you. And Teddy. He tried to soothe her, but he couldn't even see properly anymore. She was still crying, her tears thick and fast, cool against his burning skin.

Tonks looked into her husband's eyes, disorientated and unfocused, his eyes darting round her face, drinking her in.

"I'll Never forget it, Remus Lupin," Tonks replied, pressing her cool lips to his feverish ones. And his pain was her pain, burning through his lips, straight to her heart. As the light in his eyes faded, so did her heart.

She drew back. "Remus?"

He couldn't reply, he was shaking- then he went limp, and died in her arms, Tonks searched his face, a single tear rolling down her cheek. His eyes were empty, reflecting her face like a mirror.

"Goodbye, my Remus" she whispered, pressing her lips to his dead ones,-surprisingly cold- for the last time. Tonks stood numbly.

Across the grounds, she could make out Bellatrix dueling a small boy, who crumpled in a heap before her eyes.

"Tonks!" Ginny had spotted her, standing next to a familiar shaped body. Tonks and Bellatrix looked at Ginny at the same moment. "No!" Tonks found she had control of her legs again, and ran to her aunt, raising her wand as she did.

"Crucio!" Tonks yelled, the curse hitting Bellatrix in the chest. She fell back, screaming. Clearly she had underestimated her niece.

"You need to mean them Dorrie!" she said in a mocking sing-song voice, getting to her feet.

"I DO MEAN IT!" Tonks screamed, throwing curses with every breath. They were easily deflected.

"Was that your poor doggie on the ground?" Bellatrix asked, laughing.

"His name is REMUS!" Tonks cried, looking quite deranged. Her hair was a fiery red, her eyes, opened wide, were a flat black.

"What's going to happen to poor teddy, when Mummy's gone the same as daddy?"Bellatrix was laughing, a wild. high pitched laughter. "What's going to happen to your cub?"

That was it. She had crossed the line.

"Teddy is not an animal!" she screamed, lunging at Bellatrix. Her hands were around her aunts' neck before she could react. Lifting her wand, barley able to breathe, Bellatrix growled "Avada Kedavra!"

Everything went dark after that. But then, she felt familiar arms around her waist. "Nymphadora" he breathed.

"Remus!" and she settled into his eternal embrace.

**A/N: this is the first fanfic i ever write, i decided to upload it onto this site now :D love it, hate it, tell me, and leave a review!! **

**thanks, Tonks xox**


End file.
